Various efforts have been made to enable end-users of computing device to establish communications sessions from their computing devices. A number of these efforts have focused on locating, by a web server, telephone numbers within web pages and linking a dialing application to the located telephone numbers. Typically, these services (e.g., a Vonage type service) require a specific software application provided by the service to complete the call. It would be helpful to enable a communication session from any application.